


Make No Omelettes

by misura



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dragon Riders, Egg Laying, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Probably a bad idea.





	Make No Omelettes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heeroluva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/gifts).



_Other dragons go and finds themselves a mate, but oh no, not mine. Mine has to go and be an idiot about things._ Arguably, of course, the bigger idiot was the guy volunteering to have a dragon cock stuffed up his ass.

His own cock'd gone half-hard at the idea alone. Reality was better. None of his fantasies had included the sensation of the scales, the way it felt when the first egg was slowly pushed all the way inside, stretching him wide open to receive it then leaving him aching for the next one, and the one after that.


End file.
